The Little Badboy
by SlapChopZombie
Summary: First Fanfic! I noticed that over the summer BadBoy!Blaine was made and when Season 3 Episode 2 came out Junior!Blaine had arrived and everyone turned him into a five-year-old. So I made a BadBoy!FiveYearOld!Blaine fic! I hope you like it!
1. Badboy on the Playground

**BadBoy on the Playground**

"Ok everyone! Time for recess!"

Blaine hated this. He had been put into time out again just for putting some glue and glitter in another kids hair! It wasn't fair! If only Rachel hadn't told on him. He would've gotten away with it.

"Blaine?"

The boy in question turned around when Mr. Schuester had called his name. Blaine had never really liked Mr. Schuester. Ever since his first day of school he had been in time out at least once a day. He was known as the badboy by everyone, from teachers to students.

"What do you want Mr. Schue?" Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. Something he learned from his Mom whenever she was angry at him.

Mr. Schuester walked over to Blaine and crouched in front of the boy standing in the corner of the classroom. "You know why your still here and not outside playing with your friends, right?"

"Yeah. Rachel told on me AGAIN." Blaine kept his arms crossed and looked away from his teacher.

"No Blaine. You're still inside because you did something bad. You put glue and glitter in another student's hair." The teacher sighed then stood up before walking over to the door that lead out of the classroom. "Kurt! Can you come in here for a minute?"

Not a minute later a well dressed little boy walked into the class. His hair wet and clumped together with a small shimmer to it. "Yes Mr. Schuester?"

"Blaine has something to say to you Kurt." Mr. Schuester lightly grabbed Kurt's hand and walked him over to Blaine.

Still looking away Blaine kept the attitude in his tone as the 'Kurt' boy walked towards him. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Blaine! You will not be able to go to recess until you say you're sorry to Kurt!" Mr. Schuester stood there looking down at the small badboy waiting for him to apologize.

"Fine!" Blaine turned around he looked at 'Kurt'. Suddenly all his anger was gone. The other boy in front of him was pretty? He had never thought of anyone besides his Mom as pretty, yet here stood a small pretty boy with glitter and glue still in his hair waiting for an apology. "I-I'm sorry Kurt."

Mr. Schuester stood there in surprise. Blaine had never apologized that fast to anyone. Evey time he picked on Rachel or Artie it would take twenty minutes for him to finally apologize. "Good. That's good Blaine... Kurt? What do you have to say."

Kurt huffed as he felt some water go down the back of his neck. It would take him and his Mom forever to get all the glue and glitter out of his hair. "It's ok Mr. Schuester. I'm fine. Thank you for being sorry Blaine." He gave Blaine a small smile before leaving the classroom to return to the playground.

"Well then Blaine, I guess you can go." Mr. Schuester walked over to the door and held it open for Blaine as the boy walked out. He closed the door behind him and sighed. "How can a five year old be this bad?"

"I'm five and a half!" Blaine shouted at the door when he heard his teacher before running off to his slide. He noticed a little girl sitting at the end of the slide and slowly walked up to her. Blaine had put his hands in his leather jacket, he saw it in a movie when the badboys always walked around. "What are you doing on my slide?"

The little Asian girl turned and looked at the bad looking boy. "I-I'm just sitting on a slide." She was confused, was she doing something wrong? It was her first day of school and she just wanted to sit down for a second without getting her new school clothes dirty.

"Yeah. You're sitting on my slide. Beat it!" Blaine kept a calm exterior while on the inside he was jumping all over. He sounded just like the badboys he had seen in the movies!

"Oh. I'm sorry." The small girl sat there on the slide not knowing if she should go or stay. The other boy seemed mad but he wouldn't hurt her, right?

"I said beat it!" Blaine gave the girl a light push and she fell off the slide, landing on her butt in the dirt. The boy got onto the slide and sat down where the little girl had previously been sitting. "Don't sit on my slide ever again! Or else..." What could Blaine do? "I'll take your apple juice!" Yeah. Blaine could totally do that.

The little Asian girl stood up with tears in her eyes. "Why are you so mean?" She ran off crying but Blaine didn't care. Some other kids had stopped what they were doing and watched. Blaine looked at all of them and they quickly went back to what they were doing except for one little girl.

"Blaine! That was super mean!" The little girl happened to be Rachel Berry. The one that had put Blaine in this bad mood in the first place. "Tina is new and you're being really mean!"

"I don't care. Now leave me alone Rachel." Blaine took two of his hotwheels cars out of his pocket and got off the slide walking over to the steps. He slowly started climbing the steps making sure he didn't fall over or drop his hotwheels.

Rachel moved over so that she was standing in front of the slide, her hands on her hips. "I'm not going until you apologize to me for Tina!"

"I'm not gonna say sorry to her. I don't care." Blaine put the hotwheels at the top of the slide and pushed them down at the same time. Both of the hotwheels went down and hit Rachel's legs, dropping them down to the dirt. "Pick-up my hotwheels! I don't want them getting dirty!" He quickly jumped off the stairs of the slide and ran over to his toy cars.

"Really? You are such a boy." Rachel huffed as she watched Blaine freak out over dirt getting on his hotwheels. She sighed then turned around "Fine then. But I'll be back."

Blaine got his hotwheels and put them in his pocket before he sat back down on his slide. He looked around and watched as the other kids all played with their friends. Why didn't anyone want to be his friend? He was cool just like all the badboy in the movies. They had tons of friends. So why didn't Blaine?

Ten more minutes passed before Mr. Schuester finally called everyone back inside. Blaine sighed and got off of his slide then headed inside. Once he got into the classroom he sat in his normal seat which was apparently behind Kurt. The well dressed boy seemed to still have glitter in his hair even tho Rachel was there picking the glitter out with another girl.

"Rachel, Mercedes, I know that you guys are trying to help Kurt but you're distracting the others."

"Sorry Mr. Schuester." Rachel and Mercedes spoke at the same time before stopping and sitting quietly.

Blaine sat there staring at the back of Kurt's head. He wondered if he apologized to the Kurt that they could be friends. Would it be that easy or would Kurt be like Rachel and always yell at him for something? No one else acted like Rachel and Mr. Schuester said that everyone is different.

"Ok guys, you can pick out some coloring books and go color!" Mr. Schuester smiled as some of the kids got up and walked over to their cubbies to get their own crayons and coloring books.

This was it. Blaine got up and walked over to his cubbie and got some of his coloring books. He had picked a few when him and his Mom went shopping. Blaine had picked a Hotwheels coloring book which had games in them and some really neat cars, a Disney coloring book because he loved everything Disney even the princesses, and he had gotten a special Harry Potter coloring book. Blaine held all of his coloring books and walked over to Kurt. "Hey Kurt. I'm sorry about the glitter. You wanna come and color with me?"

Rachel glared at Blaine and leaned over to whisper into Kurt's ear. "Kurt don't do it. He'll probably draw all over your page or rip up your picture." She continued to glare at Blaine as Kurt thought about it.

"Sure Blaine. But I get to color in one of your coloring books, " Blaine started to nod and Kurt continued " and I get to use your crayons." He slowly got up and followed the small badboy over to his seat. They sat down together and Kurt looked at the coloring books. "Let's color in the Disney one."

Blaine nodded and put the other two coloring books under the table next to his feet. "Ok, you wanna choose one? We can color it together." Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. He was happy that he could actually have a friend now, was Kurt his friend now?

Kurt sat there and started to flip through the Disney coloring book. "I want to color in this one!" He smiled as he picked a picture of Ariel and Prince Eric. "I can color Ariel and you can color Prince Eric. Then we can color in the back part together!" Kurt smiled at Blaine and grabbed a crayon then began to color.

Blaine smiled and began to color in Prince Eric. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Are we friends?"

Kurt stopped coloring and looked at Blaine curiously. "Sure. We can be friends. Maybe you can even come over to my house this weekend." He smiled. "Do you like DIsney movies?"

"Of course I like Disney movies!"

"You should come over and we can watch The Little Mermaid and I can be Ariel and you can be Prince Eric! I even have dress up clothes for it!"

Blaine smiled as the boy talked about playing dress up and watching Disney movies. "Sure. I'll ask my Mommy is I can come over. It sounds like fun." The boy continued to color. Blaine grinned and kept up his badboy streak by not trying to color in the lines, while Kurt tried his best to keep everything in the lines. The boys were opposites, but friends. Kurt was Blaine's first friend, his Mom will be so happy.

The day went by fine. They did a small lesson with more glue, which Blaine put down Rachel's back, and had sung a few songs until it was time for their parents to get them. each child left as their parents arrived. Kurt had said bye before leaving and told Blaine that he would ask his Mommy and Daddy about then playing together. Blaine had been smiling and said that he'd ask his Mommy and Daddy too.

"Blaine? Your Mom is here." Mr. Schuester smiled and helped Blaine with his back pack before taking him outside to his Mom.

"Hey Blainey Bear! How was school?" Mrs. Anderson smiled at her little boy before giving him a hug.

"School was great Mommy. I even made a new friend." Blaine smiled and grabbed his Mom's hand, leaving school for the day.


	2. The Badboy and his Pet

**The Badboy and his pet.**

Kurt smiled and waved back at his Mother once he was dropped off. He quickly walked over to the classroom to put his bookbag up so he could play on the playground before school started. Once he left the classroom he saw the boy he was looking for sitting on a slide by himself with his head down. Kurt quickly walked over to him and looked at his curiously. "Blaine?"

The other boy looked up with red puffy eyes. "Y-Yes K-Kurt?"

"Why are you crying?" Kurt sat down next to Blaine and started to rub his back like his Mom did when he cried.

"Pavarotti died."

"Who?"

"Pavarotti." Blaine held out a small almost egg looking thing that happened to be black with flames on it.

"Isn't that a Tamagotchi? Blaine you can always just start over." Kurt looked at Blaine wondering why he would care so much about the small toy. He himself had gotten a Tamagotchi but the thing had died so many times he just gave up on it.

"No. He was my friend. I've had him since an egg and I got him all grown up." Blaine continued to hold the small toy and sniffle. "I wanna bury him Kurt. I want to. He deserves it."

"Blaine, I don't think-" Kurt stopped himself as he watched Blaine looked down at the toy. Should they do this? Wouldn't Blaine's Mom get mad at the fact he buried his toy? "Ok. I'll go get a box and some markers. Stay here."

Blaine nodded and sniffled again as Kurt quickly got up and ran to the classroom. He looked around and found a small box that was perfect for the toy. He then grabbed some markers before running out of the classroom and back to the playground. "Here Blaine. You can write on the lid. I'll go dig the hole."

Blaine nodded again and grabbed a marker. He slowly (and to the best of his ability) wrote 'Pav. He was nice.' Then drew a small happy face under it.

While Blaine was writing Kurt had ran over to a small tree at the end of the playground. He never enjoyed playing in dirt but he would do this for Blaine. Kurt started to quickly dig a hole in the loose dirt with his hands making it deep and wide enough for the box. "Blaine I finished digging the hole!"

Blaine walked over to Kurt and put his Tamagotchi in the box before closing it and putting it in the hole. "Pav. You were awesome. I'll miss you." The boy stood there quietly while a tear rolled down his cheek.

Kurt watched as Blaine stood there motionless. He covered the hole then grabbed a flower that was nearby, placing it on the small grave. "Its ok Blaine. I'll always be here for you." Kurt held out his hand and gave Blaine a small smile.

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Thanks Kurt."


	3. The Badboy meets someone new

**The Badboy meets someone new.**

Blaine sighed and walked to the park. He felt like kicking some sand in the other kids faces. Maybe Rachel would be there again. He enjoyed putting sand in her hair.

"Hey! You there! In the leather jacket!"

Blaine turned around quickly only to notice a boy running up to him. "What do you want?"

"I've seen you here before. You never come with your parents. Are you like a hobo?" The other boy looked at him. His brown hair was styled and it looked like he was wearing a school uniform.

"I'm not a hobo!" Blaine pushed the other boy before stomping off to a swing he had claimed when he first got to the park. He sat down on it and started to toe at the sand underneath him with his boot.

The other boy quickly got up and dusted off his uniform before walking over to the leather dressed badboy. "That was very rude. You should say sorry to me." He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a huff of air.

"I don't even know you. Plus I don't say sorry to anyone." _Except for my Mom... Plus my Dad... Ok and Kurt. But that's it! No one else!_

"My name is Sebastian. Now say that you're sorry!" Sebastian kept his arms crossed over his chest.

"No. Now leave me alone." Blaine kicked sand at Sebastian hoping that it would shoo him away.

"Blaine! That isn't very nice!"

"Kurt stay out of this." Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt. The boy had his hands on his hips, his glasz eyes staring at the leather wearing boy.

"Fine! I'm sorry Sebastian." Now Blaine really didn't like this new boy. He seemed to... Annoying.

"Sebastian! Just like from the Little Mermaid!" Kurt smiled and grabbed the new boys hand. "My name is Kurt! I normally dress up as Ariel when I play Little Mermaid so if you ever want to play with me you can be Sebastian!"

Sebastian smiled. "It sounds like fun. Will Blaine be playing with us?" He looked over at the small badboy with a small smile hoping he would say yes.

"No. Not today. Last time I played with Kurt I was prince Eric and we played out the wedding part." Blaine looked down and toed at the sand with his boot again. He actually liked being Prince Eric for Kurt. When they got married they had even made a small cake with Kurt's easy bake oven.

Sebastian looked over at Kurt and let go of his hand quickly. "I don't wanna play with you Kurt." The boy moved over to sit on the swing next to Blaine. He watched the small badboy toe at the sand and decided to do it too. Sebastian's mother would be upset that he was getting his school shoes dirty but he didn't care.

Kurt stood there and watched as Sebastian started to copy Blaine. Did Sebastian like Blaine? Kurt liked Blaine but that was it. No one else was supposed to like Blaine except for Kurt and Blaine's parents. "Hey Blaine."

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Do you wanna come over and play at my house? My Mom is making cookies. Maybe we could watch a movie."

"Sure." Blaine jumped off his swing and walked over to Kurt grabbing his hand.

Kurt waved at Sebastian as they started to walk away. "Bye Sebastian." Kurt spoke quietly and walked away with Blaine giving the badboy's hand a small squeeze.

"Bye Blaine! Maybe we can play tomorrow!"

Kurt would have to keep an eye on Sebastian.


	4. The Badboy plays dressup

****Ok. So I'm just gonna write a small Author's Note. (First Author's Note ever!) Anyways! I just wanna say that I'm writing this story for fun so yeah. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys or that it makes you smile. Also I love all the alerts/favorites. I still smile and freak out each time. Don't be afraid to leave reviews! If you wanna talk to me on tumblr I'm **slapchopzombie **so don't be afraid to drop something in my ask and talk to me! But yeah... I hope you people like my little story. So now I'm just gonna leave you alone and let you read.

* * *

><p><strong>The Badboy plays dress-up<strong>

"Blaine! Stand up you're sitting on my tiara!" Kurt quickly ran over to Blaine and started to hit his shoulder lightly, trying to move the small boy.

"Stop hitting me!" Blaine quickly sat up to avoid Kurt's small smacks. He fixed the coat he was wearing and sighed. "Why do I have to wear all this Kurt?"

"You have to wear it because Prince's wear clothes like that." Kurt grabbed his tiara and put it on his head. "Now come over here my Prince. We're going to have a tea party." The young _princess _quickly walked over to the small table he had set up earlier.

"This is stupid."

"Don't say that Blaine! I put all of this together for us so you're going to enjoy!" Kurt put his hands on his hips and gave Blaine a small glare.

"Just do it kid. Once he sets up a tea party you have to do it." Burt sat there on the couch watching the two boys play. Happy at the fact that he didn't have to sit through another tea party.

"But tea parties are stupid. Plus they're for girls."

"Tea parties aren't just for girls Blaine!" Kurt sat there at the table and continued to glare at Blaine.

"Whatever." The small prince quickly walked over to the table and sat down next to the _princess_. "What do I have to do?"

Kurt smiled brightly once Blaine sat down next to him. "Well. I'm gonna pour you some tea and we're gonna drink it. I also have some of my Mommy's cookies for us." The boy quickly poured both of them a cup of warm milk then grabbed the plate of cookies. "Pick one Blaine."

Blaine sat there for a moment before picking a chocolate chip cookie. "Thanks..." He started to nibble on it and looked over to Kurt who was sipping on his warm milk. Blaine put the cookie down then looked down. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone else hates me. No one wants to be my friend except for you."

"Well you are really mean Blaine. You put glitter in my hair last week. But we can still be friends. I let you come over to my house so that means I really like you." Kurt quickly looked around then leaned in and whispered to Blaine. "Rachel and Mercedes haven't even come over to my house yet."

Blaine looked surprised when he heard about Rachel and Mercedes. Those were the two girls that were always at Kurt's side during school. "So you like me?"

Kurt looked down then looked at the cookies. "Yeah. I really like you Blaine."

"Oh... Ok." The boy looked around then to his cup of warm milk. He picked up the cup and took a sip. "Thanks for the tea Princess. It's nice." Blaine smiled lightly then fixed the tilting crown on his head.

"Thank you my Prince. I'm glad you like it. All of it is for you." Kurt smiled and drank some of his warm milk. "Daddy!" The boy quickly got up and ran over to his Dad making sure he didn't trip on the large clothes he was wearing. "Daddy, can you marry me and Blaine?"

"Uhh... Sure kiddo. This is just pretend right?" Burt looked down at his son to see him smiling brightly.

"No. Me and Blaine are gonna get married and then we'll be really happy like you and Mommy!"

Burt sighed. "Fine. I'll marry you and Blaine. But just this one time. No more marrying other people ok Kurt? You matter."

Kurt nodded then ran over to Blaine, he quickly tugged the boy up and over to his father. "We're getting married Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine looked over at Kurt confused.

"We're getting married. Like Mommy and Daddy!" Kurt smiled brightly then fixed Blaine's crown. "We'll also get to be King and Queen now!"

Burt smiled the cleared his throat to get the kids attention. "Ok. Let's start this thing. Kurt do you take Blaine to be your husband?"

Kurt nodded almost violently and Burt laughed. "You're supposed to say 'I do' kiddo."

"Oh! I do!"

"Blaine do you take Kurt to be your husband?"

"Uhhh... Yeah I do."

Burt smiled. "Ok then boys. You're married now."

Kurt jumped up and down, smiling brightly he looked over to Blaine "Ok Blaine! Now you kiss me!"

"What?" Blaine looked at Kurt confused once again by the bow in the tiara.

Burt was surprised also at how well Kurt knew weddings. "Kurt you don't have to kiss Blaine."

"Yes I do! They do it in all the movies! When people get married they kiss at the end then it's happily ever after!"

Blaine shrugged. "Oh ok." He leaned over and gave Kurt a light kiss on the lips.

Kurt smiled once Blaine pulled away. "Happily ever after."


	5. The Badboy and his crush

****OK! So I made another chapter because I wanted to and because of friend of mine on Tumblr kept spamming Grant Gustin pictures. So its another chapter with Sebastian in it. I hope you guys like it! Review all you want. Favorites/alerts are loved a lot. Now I'll let you people read.

* * *

><p><strong>The Badboy and his crush<strong>

"Hey Blaine."

"Oh hey... Uhh..." Blaine stood there for a moment thinking. "Louis right?"

"Its Sebastian."

"Oh. Yeah... Whatever."

Sebastian sighed and walked over to Blaine standing next to his crush. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and play with my Hot Wheels."

Blaine looked over at Sebastian and quickly pocketed his own Hot Wheels. "No. I'm good."

"Well then... Do you wanna play here? We could play hide and seek or I could watch you play with your Hot Wheels some more." The young boy smiled brightly hoping that the other boy would play with him.

"Hide and seek sounds fine. You can hide first." Blaine turned around and closed his eyes. He slowly started to count to ten as the other boy went off to hide.

About thirty seconds later Blaine was looking around for Sebastian.

"Blaine? What are you doing?"

Blaine turned and saw Kurt standing there looking at his curiously, his head tilted to the side.

"I'm playing hide and seek. Wanna help me find him?"

"Who's him?"

"Sebastian."

Kurt got a bit upset at the thought of Blaine playing with that other boy. He'd seen it in movies. People like Sebastian always tried to steal the prince away from the princess. "Sure. I'll help you find him." Kurt smiled lightly then grabbed Blaine's hand.

After a few minutes Blaine and Kurt finally found Sebastian hidden under a slide.

"What's he doing here?" Sebastian almost growled as he slowly slid out of his hiding spot.

"I'm helping Blaine find you." Kurt smiled and started to swing his and Blaine's conjoined hands.

"That's cheating Blaine!" Sebastian stood there upset at the fact Kurt had joined in on their game. it was only supposed to be him and Blaine. Kurt wasn't allowed. It wasn't fair.

"I don't care. If Kurt wants to play with me then he will." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly.

"Well I don't want Kurt to play with us. Only me and you Blaine." Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Blaine. If Sebastian wanted to play with Blaine then he will play with Blaine. Sebastian always got what he wanted.

"Well I don't want to play anymore." Blaine shrugged and started to look around getting bored with the conversation.

"Blaine my Mom helped me pack a picnic for us! Would you like to do that now?" Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine hoping he would say yes.

"Sure." Blaine started to walk over to the bench where he knew Burt would be sitting. "Hi Burt."

"Hey kiddo. Here for the picnic Kurt made?" Burt handed the small basket over to Kurt knowing that the young boy would want to set everything up himself.

"Yeah." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and put his hands in his pockets.

"C'mon Blaine. Picnic time!" Kurt slowly walked over the grass and put the basket down. He smiled as he slowly set everything up.

"Blaine!"

Blaine quickly turned around as Sebastian ran towards them. "What do you want Sam?"

"Its Sebastian."

"Oh..."

"Well I was wondering if I could join you guys. I mean... At least then we can hang out Blaine."

Kurt looked over at Sebastian once he was done setting everything up. "I'm sorry Sebastian but we don't have enough food. Me and Mommy only made enough for me and Blaine."

"Oh... Ok than." Sebastian glared at Kurt before looking to Blaine with a smile. "Well I'm gonna go. Maybe we can play tomorrow Blaine?"

"Uh sure. I guess." Blaine looked at Sebastian somewhat confused as to why the boy wanted to play with him so badly.

"Ok! Bye Blaine!" The boy quickly ran off leaving Kurt and Blaine behind.

"I don't like him Blaine." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him over to the picnic blanket he spread out. He sat down then patted the area next to him.

Blaine shrugged then sat down. "I don't know Kurt. he seems ok. just likes to play with me a lot."

"That's it tho. He only wants to play with you. I think he likes you." Kurt wrapped his arms around one of Blaine's arms and held it close to his chest. "I should be the only one who likes you."

Blaine sighed and patted Kurt's arm. "Its ok Kurt. I don't like him. I only like you."

Kurt smiled and cuddled into Blaine's arm. "I like you too Blaine."


End file.
